


Cent buts de solitude

by IRADl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRADl/pseuds/IRADl
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis trente-deux ans la fédération intergalactique de football organise un championnat et ce n'est pas moins que la dernière championne en titre, Leia Organa, qui opposera son équipe à celle dans laquelle évolue son fils, Ben Solo.





	Cent buts de solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Le texte est suite de vingt-cinq drabbles écrits de différents POV. J'en ai écrit vingt-trois, Jab en a écrit deux ( V. Leia et VI. Rey ). Il m'a proposé d'écrire sur le "centième but de Ben Solo en coupe du monde". Voici donc le Football!AU que personne n'avait demandé. On s'est beaucoup amusé à construire cet AU et il s'est avéré que le format drabble fonctionne plutôt bien avec un match de football. Je vous invite à venir me rectifier ou à me faire des suggestions. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Lucasfilm et Disney.

**I. Luke**

Les sièges sont encore vides dans le stade qui bientôt sera envahi par des hordes de supporteurs surexcités. La rencontre est légendaire. Cela fait des dizaines d'années – trente-deux ans exactement – que la fédération intergalactique n'a pas organisé un événement d'une telle envergure.

Luke soupire en foulant le gazon. La dernière fois qu'il a franchi ces lieux il marquait le but de la victoire et anéantissait au passage l'Olympique impérial, l'équipe de football dans laquelle progressait son père. Anakin Skywalker reste encore aujourd'hui le meilleur butteur qu'un championnat ait jamais connu.

Luke espère seulement que la fin sera différente.

 

 

**II. Ben**

A travers la vitre de la douche, Ben croise son reflet dans le miroir. L'affreuse balafre qui coupe son visage en deux n'a pas totalement cicatrisé.

Il a du mal à croire que les arbitres aient décidé de la laisser jouer la finale.

Il a encore plus de mal à croire qu'il s'apprête à jouer la finale.

Son corps tout entier en tremble et il doit poser une main solide contre le mur froid de la salle de bain pour ne pas tomber.

Il ne flanchera pas, pas devant Luke et son équipe. Il  _lui_  en a fait la promesse.

 

 

**III. Finn**

Il froisse le tissu du t-shirt entre ses doigts. En grosses lettres orange y est imprimé son nom :  _Finn_.

Il aimerait se réjouir, mais il entend déjà les huées d'un public déchaîné qui n'a jamais digéré qu'il intègre le FCR. Le plus dur sera sans doute d'affronter pour la première fois depuis son départ le regard de ses anciens coéquipiers, leur déception et leur colère.

Mais le bras qui entoure ses épaules lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas seul. Le sourire de Rey assise à côté de lui suffit à chasser tous ses doutes.

Il a fait le bon choix.

 

 

**IV. Hux**

Hux n'a aucun mal à retrouver les traits sévères de son père sur la photographie jaunie de l'Olympique impérial.

C'est presque un miracle qu'il joue aujourd'hui dans une équipe de football. Si Sloane n'avait pas été là …

Il dirige alors son regard vers l'une des seules femmes de l'équipe. Ses cheveux noirs et crépus forment une boule presque parfaite au-dessus de sa tête.

Il s'autorise un sourire et c'est sans un regard en arrière qu'il s'avance vers les vestiaires.

C'est pour le PO et lui-même qu'il joue et ce n'est certainement pas un souvenir vieillissant qui va l'en empêcher.

 

 

**V. Leia**

Leia l'aperçoit donner ses dernières instructions au capitaine Hux de l'autre coté du terrain. Il ne paie pas de mine, avec son costume démodé couleur moutarde, mais le nouveau sélectionneur du Premier Ordre est un adversaire redoutable.

L'humiliation que son équipe a infligé la semaine dernière au RC Hosnia, les favoris du championnat, a fait grimper en flèche la côte de celui que les hooligans de son club – les fameux Stormtroopers – surnomment déjà  _Suprême Leader_. Elle sait que ce ne sera pas facile, mais aussi que si une équipe est capable de les battre, c'est bien la sienne.

 

 

**VI. Rey**

Une fois encore le sifflet retentit. Une fois encore Finn a dû éloigner Poe qui fulmine contre l'arbitre de ne prendre aucune sanction contre les joueurs adverses. Une remarque de plus et il prenait un carton.

C'est exactement ce que cherche le PO. Ils profitent de toutes les occasions pour y aller de leurs petites provocations ce qui, ajouté à leur jeu musclé, a créé dès les débuts de la rencontre une tension palpable sur le terrain.

Rey a l'habitude et a appris à contrôler sa colère, mais elle ne peut malheureusement pas en dire autant de leur meilleur attaquant.

 

 

**VII. Rose**

Holdo arrête le tir et lui renvoie immédiatement la balle qu'elle réceptionne de la poitrine. Les clameurs s'élèvent dans les tribunes derrière elle lorsqu'elle se met à courir, la balle aux pieds.

Elle ne doit pas céder à la colère et surtout ne pas prêter attention aux supporteurs adverses.

Elle tire et fait la passe à Finn avant de poursuivre sa course.

Peu importe les ragots qui affirment qu'elle n'a été qualifiée que parce que sa sœur a été blessée. Elle n'entend plus leurs chants moqueurs. Si elle court sur ce terrain aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle est une bonne joueuse.

 

 

**VIII. Finn**

A peine Finn touche-t-il la balle que deux joueurs adverses foncent sur lui.

Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais vu le PO jouer si violemment. Il évite de justesse un tacle de Phasma, mais s'étale sur les jambes de Solo. Il crie lorsqu'il s'écroule de tout son long dans le gazon.

Un douleur remonte dans son dos. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler.

Solo est à terre lui aussi, mais il ne faut que quelques secondes à l'attaquant pour se relever.

Finn lui lance un regard noir. Il est certain qu'il l'a fait exprès.

 

 

**IX. Poe**

– Faute !

Ses bras font des moulinets dans les airs et le volume de sa voix devient incontrôlable.

Solo s'avance vers lui sans rien dire, les épaules droites et larges, plus menaçant que jamais. Ils en sont déjà venus aux mains par le passé, mais Poe ne peut se le permettre un jour de finale alors qu'ils sont si près du but.

Pourtant la colère gronde en lui et ce putain d'arbitre qui refuse de mettre un carton à Solo le fout en rage.

– Carton jaune !

L'arbitre en sort deux, un pour Solo et un pour lui.

 

 

**X. Rey**

Rey est partout à la fois sur le terrain. Elle ne court plus, elle vole. Mais bientôt la fatigue la rattrape et il n'y a plus rien qu'elle ne pourra faire pour éviter le massacre. Ils dominaient pourtant tout le début de la première mi-temps et maintenant tous se sont laissés submerger par la colère, Poe le premier.

Elle a beau courir après Ben, elle sait qu'elle ne parviendra pas à le rattraper.

Il est seul face aux cages, prêt à marquer.

Elle retient son souffle, mais c'est trop tard la balle, un boulet de canon, s'écrase dans leur filet.

 

 

**XI. Ben**

– BUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! SOLO MARQUE SON CENTIEME BUT EN CHAMPIONNAT !

La foule est en délire, entonne son nom qui résonne en boucle dans le stade, mais l'exploit laisse un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Snoke n'esquisse pas un sourire dans la loge de l'entraîneur – il n'a fait que ce pour quoi il est payé – et c'est à peine si ses coéquipiers l'acclament. Ils ont tous peur de lui.

C'est peut-être pire encore de croiser le regard douloureux de sa mère. Son oncle au moins ne le regarde pas.

Il vient de battre le record de son grand-père.

 

 

**XII. Hux**

La voix, terrible, de Snoke sonne comme un couperet dans les vestiaires, mais Hux ne cille pas. Il a connu pire entraîneur – il a connu l'estomac noué et les tripes serrées à l'idée de rentrer chez lui après un match perdu.

Leur jeu n'est pas suffisamment agressif, prétend Snoke, mais ses deux meilleurs joueurs ont déjà un carton

Il aura beau désapprouver, Hux se pliera aux ordres. Il savait à quoi s'attendre en signant au PO.

Il lâche quelques mots d'encouragement à son équipe et soupire lorsqu'il foule à nouveau le gazon.

Il craint que cela ne suffise pas.

 

 

**XIII. Poe**

Une poigne solide attrape son épaule et lorsqu'il fait face au regard dur et concerné de l'entraîneuse Organa il doit rassembler tout son courage – et un peu de fierté – pour ne pas sourciller.

Ce qui se passe sur le terrain c'est un manque de respect à son travail. Il ne fait honneur à personne.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas capitaine que tu peux t'autoriser un comportement pareil. Les autres joueurs comptent sur toi. Ne m'oblige pas à te sortir.

La sentence tombe et elle le laisse au milieu des vestiaires, seul avec son arrogance.

 

 

**XIV. Rose**

Phasma pousse Finn une première fois, puis une seconde et il manque de tomber à terre. Il se rattrape, mais le ballon sort et l'arbitre siffle.

La balle passe au camp adverse et c'en est trop.

– C'est quoi cette histoire ! crie-t-elle.

Les arbitres se tournent vers elle.

– Elle a fauté ! persiste-t-elle.

Finn accourt, suivit de Poe et lui font signe de se taire.

– Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle. C'est injuste !

La colère monte en elle. Elle est prête à exploser au premier mot de travers.

Mais Rose peste en silence. Elle doit d'abord penser à l'équipe.

 

 

**XV. Rey**

Rey intercepte de la tête le lancé de Finn. Elle se précipite vers les buts, mais une violente tempête l'oblige à fuir, une fois encore.

Ben ne cesse de lui coller au train. Il est d'une vitesse et d'une force impressionnantes, mais est incapable de tenir sa position.

Sa colère le perdra.

Elle passe et contre toute attente le ballon finit sa course entre les pieds de Finn qui s'arrête dans la surface de réparation. Avec une technique parfaitement maîtrisée il tire en pleine lucarne.

Rey hurle, à s'en vider les poumons, plus heureuse que d'avoir elle-même marqué le but.

 

 

**XVI. Leia**

Elle prend son frère dans ses bras et le serre, fort, tandis qu'elle cherche dans les gradins le regard de Han. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas loin, mais aurait aimé qu'il soit avec eux, lui qui avait juré que cette histoire tournerait mal.

Il n'avait jamais été fan de football et avait détesté lorsqu'il avait vu Ben tirer pour la première fois dans un ballon. Il avait traîné les pieds lorsqu'il avait dû assister à ses matchs.

Mais il avait toujours été là, à chacun d'eux. Même après qu'ils se soient brouillés. Même après que Leia ait cessé de l'accompagner.

 

 

**XVII. Hux**

Hux aurait juré s'il avait été plus grossier. Il se contente de pester contre la bombe à retardement qu'il se coltine depuis le début du championnat. Près de leurs buts, Ben hurle et donne des coups dans les poteaux.

Il a beau être un excellent butteur – sans doute l'un des meilleurs à l'heure actuelle – son jeu violent et son caractère de chien le rendent insupportable.

Phasma tente de le calmer, en vain.

– Les arbitres, aboie-t-il.

Ben lui retourne un regard mauvais et crache à ses pieds avant de s'éloigner.

Au moins, il ne joueront pas à dix.

 

 

**XVIII. Finn**

Il hurle de joie, court devant les tribunes et lorsqu'il s'arrête, c'est tout le poids de ses coéquipiers qui l'écrase. Il rit d'étouffer ainsi.

Rey le serre dans ses bras, Rose à son tour et avec l'aide de Poe, ils le portent sur leurs épaules. Il voit alors tout le stade et ces supporteurs qui entonnent en cœur une ode en son nom. Ils ont même déplié une banderole.

Ils n'ont pas encore gagné, il en a bien conscience, et la fin du match s'annonce rude, mais savoure déjà sa réussite.

Ses déboires avec le PO sont loin derrière lui.

 

 

**XIX. Rose**

Elle fonce sans réfléchir, s'interpose entre le pied de Solo et les jambes de Finn. En équilibre, pendant quelques secondes, elle perd le contrôle de son corps. Des milliers d'aiguilles transpercent sa chaire tour à tour, la clouant au sol.

Elle grimace et la pression se relâche, mais la douleur reste. Elle tombe à terre et se roule dans le gazon, les mains serrées contre son tibia meurtri.

– Elle simule, Madame l'arbitre !

Elle reconnaît la voix sèche de Solo qui discute sa faute. Elle relève des yeux mouillés vers lui et affronte son regard.

Rose n'a plus peur.

 

 

**XX. Poe**

Finn prend de l'élan et tire le corner. Le ballon vole au-dessus des joueurs et Poe saute. Ses muscles se tendent. Il tire sur son cou plus que de raison et d'un coup de tête dévie la trajectoire du projectile.

Il s'écrase à terre, ne voit plus rien, mais il entend. Il entend le sifflet de l'arbitre, les cris de joie et son nom sur toutes les lèvres.

La foule en délire s'est levée et agite ses banderoles colorées. Poe se redresse et court vers ses coéquipiers, saute, crie. Il se laisse submerger par la joie.

La victoire leur appartient.

 

 

**XXI. Leia**

Le temps a laissé des traces sur son corps. Les mouvements ne sont plus si aisés que lorsque ses crampons piétinaient le gazon d'un terrain de football. Pourtant ce but la porte comme les vagues d'un océan. Elle se sent plus légère et fonce vers ses joueurs dont elle ne pourrait être plus fière.

Tout le monde les voyaient perdants, qualifiés dans la douleur.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et elle doit se pincer le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien là, au milieu de ce stade, à agiter cette même coupe intergalactique qu'elle avait remporté trente-deux ans auparavant.

 

 

**XXII. Hux**

Il n'a pas besoin de jeter un regard en arrière pour savoir que leur entraîneur a déjà quitté le stade.

Hux garde la tête haute, le regard fier.

_Tu n'as pas de quoi l'être._

La voix de son père résonne dans son crâne, comme un écho à ses propres doutes.

Mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un mensonge. Ses joueurs se sont bien battus, jusqu'au bout, et il ne manquera pas de le leur faire savoir une fois dans les vestiaires.

Alors c'est sans rancune qu'il sert la main de la capitaine Holdo, celle de Dameron et même celle de Finn.

 

 

**XXIII. Ben**

Les supporteurs étonnent en chœur un chant victorieux. Luke et Leia se joignent à l'euphorie générale et prennent les joueurs du FCR dans leur bras.

Là où il se tient, Ben parvient à lire les félicitations sur leurs lèvres.

Il regarde derrière lui et s'aperçoit que Snoke a disparu.

Le monde tourne brusquement beaucoup trop vite autour de lui.

Ses coéquipiers parviennent à faire bonne figure et serrent, fair-play, la main de leurs adverses.

Si Dameron lui tendait la sienne, il est à peu près certain qu'il la broierait.

Alors il quitte d'un pas décidé le terrain, la tête basse.

 

 

**XXIV. Rey**

Elle étreint un à un les joueurs et bien vite elle se rend compte que quelqu'un manque l'appel.

Elle le voit quitter à grands pas le terrain et puisqu'elle n'a plus aucun contrôle sur son corps, elle se laisse guider par ses jambes.

Il se tient le dos courbé, le poing enfoncé dans un casier en métal. Leurs regards se croisent en silence. Rey s'avance et lentement lui tend sa main. Elle attend, mais elle sait que sa colère pourrait exploser à tout instant.

Il n'en est rien. Ben déglutit, cligne des yeux et serre ses doigts entre les siens.

 

 

**XXV. Ben**

La porte claque derrière les derniers joueurs du PO. Il soupire, seul dans les vestiaires. Il ne rentrera pas avec eux.

Il s'arrête en milieu de course. Ses mains, ses lèvres et tout son corps tremblent.

Il se tient là, face à lui, plus petit que dans ses souvenirs, plus vieux aussi, mais il a toujours cet air de défi dans le regard.

– Eh gamin, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ben reste muet et son père avance.

– Je suis fier de toi, dit-il.

Alors Ben se laisse tomber dans ses bras, des larmes au coin des yeux.


End file.
